The present invention relates to new mono and diepoxide derivatives of the compounds collectively defined as LL-F28249. These LL-F28249 antibiotics preferably are produced by the fermentation of the microorganism Streptomvces cvaneooriseus subspecies noncyanogenus, deposited in the NRRL under deposit accession No. 15773. The morphological characteristics of this culture, compounds and method for their production are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 170,006, incorporated herein by reference.
The LL-F28249 components are complex macrolids which have 5 olefinic bonds. The regioselective epoxidation of the C(26,27)-olefinic bond concomitant with or without epoxidation at the C(14,15)-olefinic bond is the subject matter of the instant application. These mono- and diepoxide derivatives possess anthelmintic, ectoparasitic, insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal activity and, therefore, are useful in the prevention, control or treatment of infections in warm-blooded animals, as well as infestations of agricultural crops.